An Act Of Care 6- Testimony Of Fate
by Silver Kitten
Summary: Well to sum it up..."What happens to the convicted killers? A hint of Arnold's feelings towards Helga. And how Helga takes the news of Bob not being her real dad." R&R pretty please? *hopez*


An Act Of Care 6-

_An Act Of Care 6- Testimony Of Fate_

Okay finally continuing now woohoo!(ya right) ^_~ I hope this part is good.Try and enjoy hehe.

Disclaimer: I OWN HEY ARNOLD!Not *snifflez n sighs* maybe some day…in my dreams.

Arnold's POV~

_(from previous chapter)_

"WAIT!TELL HELGA THAT…" –

---

"FREEZE!" someone yelled as the restroom doors burst open, showing 6 cops, armed with guns, and Eugene, shaking violently yet a stroke of courage shone across his face.

"Drop your weapon now!" one of them ordered."And put your hands in the air!"

Brainy grumbled, and with a saddened face put his hands up.Curly on the other hand was furious, glaring at Eugene with his forehead cringing; you could tell he wanted to know why and how Eugene could double cross him. 

"No!Fool!I almost had my vengeance served!You!You and Arnold will pay for this!!" Curly screamed, causing 2 cops to grab him and handcuff him.They pulled him and a handcuffed Brainy off the school premises.Within minutes the P.A. came on and announced that the killers had been found.I could hear cheering coming from the rooms in each hallway, and as kids stepped out to watch Brainy and Curly taken into custody, I saw tears come from their eyes, tears of joy. 

"Arnold," I turned and saw Eugene."I just wanted to apologize for going a little crazy on you before...and...I need to thank you for...well what you told me, I kept thinking about it, about what I'd done and what I knew. I thought it was hopeless to try anything, but when I did, I felt great!Like I was righting the wrong!Just like you said.After I ran off screaming," he coughed a little."I saw the police station, I had gone outside you know.I stopped, and suddenly heard your voice in the back of my head, to tell someone!I marched in there and spilt everything.I was afraid though, but I decided I couldn't be selfish for myself anymore.I even told them I was a part of it, I knew about it.They were going to have to arrest me, but then when I told them I was forced and threatened, they said I just needed to see a therapist in case this drama catches up to me when I'm older." he shrugged, and gave that usual cheesy smile. 

"Wow, Eugene.I'm really glad you told...Curly was about to uh...um..." I said, but I vividly saw Curly in my mind and felt the cold steel against my neck again and shook the feeling off without continuing my sentence. 

"I know.And I'm glad I caught him in time so he didn't.But Arnold?I heard you yell something about Helga...something about telling her something?What was that all about?" he asked.Oh why did he have to ask?

"Oh it was nothing!" I told him, lying obviously.He looked at me, smiled. 

"Okay Arnold.Well even though our teacher is being questioned for information, I think I'm going back to class.What about you?"

"I'll be there...in a minute, ok?"I said, he nodded and walked off, whistling.What a kid. 

I just stood there, staring at Curly and Brainy being put into the cop cars, flashing red and blue lights popped around every corner, people were coming to stand from outside their homes and watch.I shuddered to think once again I'd been saved.Oh, and Helga…I began having figments of flashbacks.

"Y-yeah…I have a question for you, and you better answer truthfully.I wanna know…how do you feel about Helga?"

How _do_ I feel about her?

"Go on.I'm sure since she saved you're life you'd want to say something to her.We'll deliver the message for you…Hehehe…"

She did save my life…there are things I want to tell her…Of course, I don't even know if she wants to be my friend.But there's so much more to Helga than a bully.I've seen it in her before, she's really not bad, and I know it.She's bright and funny and…I laughed to myself…sophisticated when she wants to be.

"WAIT!TELL HELGA THAT…" 

I can't believe I almost said that though…maybe its better if she doesn't know…

Helga's POV~

Brisk knock at the door, I turned from gazing at my new locket, which I was highly fond of, and observed Dr. Hammilton walking in.

"Afternoon, miss.How are you feeling today?" he asked, with a smile.I hid the locket under my sheet and smiled back.

"I'm feeling much better…when can I go home?" I questioned, even though I didn't really want to go home.I didn't have much of a choice.

"Ah, lets see.Well you seem to show no signs of problems from the transfusion; you're looking quite healthy, actually.I'd say tomorrow you could go back, if you're feeling all the better still.But I'd advise not to do any heavy work, take it easy.At least for another week." He explained, writing some information down on paper.With his inane scribbles across the paper I edged my thoughts on Arnold.I couldn't wait to see him!I couldn't wait to show him that I can change…that we can be friends.

"Oh, have you gotten to talk to your parents at all yet?" he suddenly asked, ruining my perfect envision of Arnold to a mass destruction site known as the Pataki house and all those inhabitants.

"U-um…no, not for a few days…I don't really care though.Bob and Miriam seem to not care anyways.Doesn't bother me." I said, simply in denial.It bothered me deeply, to think my own parents haven't even CALLED to ask how their daughter is doing.What if I died?I don't think it'd matter much.

"Ah well I'll be notifying them on your status.I tried calling them yesterday but no one answered.Ahem, well I'll be leaving then.I know there's a young boy who said he'd visit you later on.If you need anything, just call one of my staff, okay?" he said, ruffling my hair a bit.

"Hehe, okay thanks." I replied, and waved to him as he walked out.True, it had been lonely here all by myself.This room was so monotonous with its grey painted walls, grayish carpeting, and a funny mixture of black and grey striped curtains that had a dab of teal blue.Just the TV hung in a ceiling corner, the manila wooden nightstand beside this bed, and a few chairs.That was it.Reminded me of my oh-so-elegant home.Only this room didn't douse itself in shelves of photograph books, containing yours truly, Olga Pataki, and the walls didn't hang themselves with pictures of Olga.But I would have this plain grandeur any day over my Olga-enriched prison.

Signing once again, I clasped my new locket to my heart and closed my eyes with no intention of drifting off into one of those romantic daydreams I seemed so very saturated with; but I did.Arnold and I were alone together on a beach, listening to the cool colliding of the waves among the oceans swift wind.The sun was rising, seagulls were flying above, creating misty shadows in front of the orange ball of light that absorbed the sky.And Arnold and I were holding hands, nearing each other, closer every second.As the sun rose higher, our lips rose gentler forwards, and just as we were about to kiss…

"Hi Helga!" someone said, breaking my dream sequence.Yes, it was better than the dream, however.My yellow haired prince stood in the doorway, a smile on his face.I suppose Arnold was wondering for a moment why my lips were in position to kiss, and why I held the locket so dearly to my chest.I gave a quick laugh and whipped the locket down to my lap.

"Hey Arnold.I…wasn't expecting you so early.Hehe…" I forced a smile.

"Oh, sorry, heh.School got out a little earlier today.I have some news for you though.We found out who the masked gunmen…or…I should say gun-boys were." He stated with a pause, flipping his hand to rub the back of his neck as if he were bashful to speak.

"O-oh.Who were they?" I asked.

"Curly, Brainy, and…well Eugene, but it's a long story on that part…" he said.My whole body went limp, I couldn't believe Curly and Brainy and Eugene would so something like that!Well ok, maybe Curly…he has snapped before.Yeah, and Brainy was always…so very freakishly quite.I didn't know what to say, but I guess I felt relief knowing when I was back at school I would be able to eat lunch and feel safe.Since both are now luxuries.

"I don't expect you to say anything, Helga.So we don't have to talk about it.How are you feeling?" he inquired.Such chivalry in his voice, I loved how his soul was filled with undying compassion for others, how his heart beat with a natural gallantry, and his smile could wreck any sense of negativity to turn to optimism.And the best part was, he wasn't acting or pretending.He really is…too good to be true.

"…I'm good now…that y-" I stopped, with a chill.I had been in one of those moods where the world fades away leaving me alone with Arnold, and I almost forgot I wasn't sleeping, that I was awake and Arnold really stands before me.I snapped out of the lovesick drama in my voice, and reacted to nonchalance that you could tell was no less than blatant."I mean I'm just good…heh yeah.Um, so what are you up to?" great save, Helga girl, just great.

"Just visiting you…um, did you like the locket?" half his lip curved to a smile, to say the least he was nervous about it.Before I could stop myself I smiled enthusiastically back.

"Oh yes it was so nice and…thoughtful.Thanks." I replied.I blinked, wondering why Arnold looked at me with such…inquisitiveness."A-Arnold?Something wrong?" I asked.He seemed to snap out from a blind state and smiled.

"No!It's just…I…well I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but you're being so…nice.I guess I'm just not completely used to it.I mean I'm not saying you're not nice!Well…I mean," he was confused in his own words, and I couldn't help but laugh.You'd think I'd insult him now, or feel insulted, but instead of that I felt complimented.He actually admits I'm acting nice.Nice was in the same sentence describing me?Oh the irony.I smiled.This seemed to lift his worry at ease and smiled fully back.

"Thanks." I said, with silence falling before us.

Arnold's POV~

I was so happy to be here with her, to see her smile and hear her laugh.It was funny though, how this so called bully could melt into one of the sweetest girls you'd never think twice of who she appeared to be.I only hope things stay this way; I wish it could always be like this.

I wasn't quite sure, but I think I felt like telling her something, only the words were lost.

"So…I hear you'll be out of the hospital soon." I mentioned, I would have gone further in my statement but that would only bring into conclusion her family.I felt odd to mention her parents, and still she has yet to find out that Bob isn't her real dad.

"Yeah I guess so.It'll be good 'cuz the food here sucks." She giggled, and I laughed with her.

"I've heard.Oh, Phoebe asked me to tell you hi, and to say she hopes you feel well.Eh, she said some larger words but I can't remember them." I explained, and she laughed a bit more, causing me to smile wider.

"Okay, I'll be calling her soon I hope." She said, and then yawned.

"Are you tired?" I questioned.

"Yeah, the medicine they gave me really knocks you out." She said, fighting another yawn.

"I'll let you get to sleep then." I said, while unconsciously walking closer to her.Or was it conscious?

"All right." She sighed, and laid back, trying to get comfortable.I adjusted her pillow for her, and brought the covers up to her shoulders.Hard to believe I was tucking her in.Her eyes now moist from yawning, and the messed strands of hair that formed an out of place fixture down the sides of her face, gave the impression she was a little girl.All this scene needs is a bottle and teddy bear.She smiled warmly at me, and I was stuck in a trance for a moment.That smile, so…soft in figure, I was hit with a flash of memory only I couldn't honestly remember what.She reminded me of someone.

I stopped myself from thinking and smiled back, or was I already smiling?

"Sleep well, Helga." I said, and started for the door.

"Hey Arnold?" she said in a low voice, with her eyes slightly closing.

"Hmm?"

"I'd really…like…to be…friends…" she said, and drifted to sleep.My face hurt from smiling, I closed the door quietly and walked out.Heading home with a smile on my face the whole way.Helga G. Pataki would be…my friend.

A/N: Ok just to take this up to speed a bit, we're or should I say I'm going to skip to where it's Helga's first day back home.Is that all right?Sorry if that seems lazy, maybe it is, but I just don't want to bore you all away (if I haven't already) so here we go ^_^v

~Helga's First day Home, Helga's POV~

The car ride home was quite, only I could hear Bob with his road rage slurs mumbling down the streets, and Miriam's sighs from her migraine she apparently contracted from the drive down to the hospital.So much for "welcome home".

The only thing they've said to me was "Hurry up I'm missing the game, will ya walk a little faster?" sure, I've only been shot in the chest, came close to my death bed, and barely hung onto life while feeling this pain for I don't know how long.And then yes, "Get in the car already!" was Bob's order as he roared the engine and threatened to leave the hospital without me.And all because of a stupid football game.If his favorite team gets a touchdown of course that becomes more important than if one of his daughters mindlessly asks for a little common courtesy.

He made a tough swerve to the right, and I naturally said "ow" when my shoulder hit the door with the force.From that, he stopped on the brakes and turned back to face me shaking his fist.

"If you don't like the way I drive, then out with you!" he yelled, while accelerating faster.I remember Bob as always being a bit edgy, but I had no idea why he was this agitated now.Usually Miriam would say something to try and calm him, but she sat, peering out the window with her hands to her temples just as agitated as he was.Was there something I didn't know?

We pulled up to the house, I gathered my things and slowly entered. Nothing seemed to have changed, in fact I'd almost swear it was the exact same as I remember seeing it last.Not a word was spoken, not a question of how I was feeling or what's been going on, and I myself was too far off thinking of Arnold to speak.It never was any use, trying to get their attention, because something always got in the way- be it Bob's tendency to snap and always find a reason to yell or assume I'm asking for money, or Miriam's suggestive verse that I 'have a fruit smoothie and take some aspirin'.Where's the attention?Where's my ounce of consumption for consideration, it's not as if I'm asking for gallons of it like Olga gets!

Sighing a began stomping up to my room as I usually do, only I couldn't mumble because I feared shaking the steady silence would somehow alter their less attentive behavior to start an argument.I didn't need any arguing right now.I just wanted to jump on my bed, as best I could, and rest.So long to that idea.

"Helga, would you come down here, we need to talk to you." Miriam's voice rang, clattering within the room.I cringed, and headed back downstairs.Bob and Miriam sat across from each other on the couch, leaving an empty space in between for me.I took notice of it but decided to pass up the highly bizarre offer and sat on the chair.

"What is it?" I asked, feeling a bit drowsy I rested my head in my hand while laying my elbow on the armrest.They looked all around, avoiding one another and me.

"Um.I guess there's something you should know…" Bob started.I was growing impatient with every tick of the clock, between each second a hint of exasperation from the wait to hear him out.

"Well??Today please." I said, it was expected of me I think, that sentiment of scorn towards him.I wasn't sure.

"Oh for crying out loud!I'm not your real dad!" he yelled, his face starting to boil red. I think I heard him mutter "thank god" or some sort, and surprisingly enough, it hurt.You'd think I've waited all this time to hear that, because I disliked him so much for his actions towards me and the actions he didn't make.But I never hated him, not ever.And…what is the deal here?

"…What?If…If you're not my dad then…who is?" I questioned, and my head perked up off its rest, and I became more reliable to listen.

"H-Helga.Ummm…it's really a long story.You see…your real father took off as soon as he found out I was pregnant with a second child.He only wanted one, and…then you came along and he couldn't stand it.I hate being so blunt about it, but he just split.Olga wasn't very old, but she swore not to mention it.I just didn't think you needed to know, but now Bob and I realized it's best you did." Miriam said.My own mother had kept this from me?I've lived with the man for how long and he's not even my blood!How could this be?It can't!

I wanted to scream the sound of dejection that I was enclosing inside; I wanted to cry the tears of such confusing pain that were burning to fall; I couldn't.I couldn't let anyone ever see me cry or upset, because that's not me.So I can't be here, I've got to get away.I've got to leave this place and just think!

I leapt up, without thinking twice about grabbing a jacket, and swung the door open to leave.

"…How…dare you." I said hoarsely, slamming the door with uncompressed rage, and took off to where?I didn't know. But as for what I felt?This had to be a testimony of fate…and it wasn't looking good.

~~

Whew!This part is finished! Finally!Sorry bout the wait, I've been busy and stuff, since my b-day is tomorrow I haven't been on much :P ^_^ well thanks for reading!And thanks to those who've reviewed the other parts!I hope this one was alright. Let me know whatcha think.Next part will be up sooner than this one came I hope.Take care!

~*Silver Kitten*~


End file.
